FACE - Happy Father's Day, Papa!
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: It's Father's Day and America and Canada want to make it perfect for their father, France. Will they be able to do so, especially with help from their mother, Alice? (yes, there is Fem/Nyo! England here :P)


**Happy Father's Day to all fathers out there (including my own :3) I hope you have a wonderful day and that this story made it even more special! I don't own Hetalia :P**

* * *

Canada wakes up with a wide grin, jumping out of bed and heading to his brother's room. "Alfie! Wake up, remember what day it is?!" He whispers excitedly to the younger boy.

America rolls over and groans, "Yeah, it's Father's Day...It's Father's Day!" He repeats with more enthusiasm, shooting up in his bed. Canada giggles slightly and nods.

"Come on, Alfie! We have to go get mama!" America nods and they head to their parents' room, careful to keep quiet enough to not wake their dad.

They sneak over to their mother's side of the bed and nudge her, "Momma! Get up!" Her emerald eyes open and she smiles at the sight of her two sons.

"Yes, loves?" She asks before yawning, sitting up carefully to look at them better after putting on her glasses.

"You promised you'd help us for Father's Day!" She tilts her head, tapping a finger against her chin thoughtfully.

"You're right! I guess I better help out then." She says, causing them to quietly cheer.

"Yeah, but mom…" America says, "Let Mattie cook."

England (going to call her Alice from now on) scowls at that but nods, knowing that her son just wants this to be perfect. They lead her to the kitchen and she starts setting up the tray while Canada heads to the stove, just barely tall enough to cook properly at it. He starts making pancakes, while America makes some coffee for France. Alice makes a bowl of mixed fruits, because that's the only thing that her sons will let her do besides carry the tray.

Soon the tray is loaded with breakfast and Alice carries it upstairs while her sons get the cards that they made for France out of their rooms. They all meet at the door to the main bedroom of the house and Alice walks in, followed by her two sons.

America and Canada get on the bed on Alice's side, crawling closer to France. They poke him gently (or not so gently in America's case) and say together, "Happy Father's Day, papa!"

France's eyes flutter open and he smiles, looking at his two sons. He sits up and pulls them into a hug. "Merci, mon fils."

They smile back happily and hand their cards to him. He opens America's first and smiles at the picture of their family as superheros. It reads, "Happy Father's day, daddy! You're the best father ever and I love you! Love, Alfie~" He smiles and looks at America. "Alfred, it's beautiful, merci."

America puffs up slightly in pride that their father liked his card. France then opens Canada to see a beautiful drawing of their family all together, smiling to the person looking at the picture. It reads, "Bonne Fête des Pères, papa! I love you a lot and you're the best dad ever! Keep being you! Love, Mattie~" His smile widens and he looks at Canada. "Est belle, Matthieu."

Canada smiles, his violet eyes sparkling happily at the compliment. Alice clears her throat politely at that time and France's eyes go to the tray filled with food. Alice places it in front of him and he smiles, "Matthieu, did you make zhis?" He asks, receiving a shy nod, "It looks delicious." Canada grins at that and America pouts slightly.

"I made the coffee!" He whines, wanting praise from his father.

France smiles gently and says, "Zhank you, Alfred. I bet it's delicious as well." America grins in response and Canada rolls his eyes slightly in response at the need for praise.

France cuts a piece of the pancakes, lifting it to his mouth. He chews thoughtfully and smiles at Canada. "I was right! It is delicious, Matthieu." Canada giggles slightly, happy that he made the pancakes well enough.

France eats a few more bites before taking a sip of the coffee. A groan slips from his throat at the taste, America really has a talent for properly making coffee. "It's delicious, Alfred." He says before looking at the three, "Now, why don't you three go have your own breakfast?"

They all nod, Canada and America a bit more excitedly than Alice. The two sons run downstairs, Canada going to make more pancakes, loving cooking just as much as his father does. Alice smiles and makes some tea for herself and Canada for breakfast, as America will just drink the remaining coffee. Besides, Canada got her love of tea, especially when maple syrup is added to it.

They all eat breakfast, happily chatting together about their plans for the rest of the day. America and Canada head to Canada's room after breakfast, giving their mom some time with their dad. Besides, they want to wrap the presents that they got for him, so they're fine with some extra free time.

Alice heads upstairs when she's done eating and joins France on the bed. She smiles slightly as he kisses her on the forehead sweetly, setting the now empty tray to the side. He pulls her closer and she hugs him happily, laying her head on his chest. She stands up after a bit and walks over to the closet to pick out an outfit for him. She knows what her sons got him as presents so she picks an outfit that'll work well with them. She brings the outfit out to him and hands it over, chuckling as he tries to get her to shower with him. She shakes her head, knowing that she'll get distracted if she does. He pouts slightly but takes the clothes with him into the bathroom and she smirks when she hears the water for the shower begin.

She heads downstairs and smiles at how well her boys wrapped his presents. She heads to the kitchen to prepare lunch, though it's not time for them to eat it. Of course, Canada and America don't worry so much, because it's pretty hard to mess up sandwiches which is what they're having for lunch as they're taking France out to one of his favorite areas for a picnic. She finishes making the lunch and packs it in the picnic basket that they usually use for this type of outing. She makes sure to get a good blanket that they don't mind getting dirty and puts it beside the basket, smiling at everything being finished.

France comes downstairs, dressed in his clothes that Alice picked for him. He smiles at his sons and Alice walks into the room and says, "Want to go on a walk?" She winks slyly at the children, who start nodding and talking excitedly.

France chuckles and says, "Why not? It will be fun, non?" America and Canada cheer loudly and both grab one of his hands, dragging him out of the door. Alice chuckles softly and grabs the picnic basket and blanket, walking at a more calmer pace behind them, as she knows how to get there just as well as they do.

After walking for a ways they eventually arrive at a beautiful meadow filled with pretty much any and all types of flowers. France smiles the minute they arrives and peaks over his shoulder, his suspicions confirmed when he sees Alice holding the picnic basket. America and Canada release his hands and he turns around and takes the blanket from Alice, spreading it out wide enough for all of them to sit on it comfortably with extra room.

They all sit and begin eating, as the walk here took around two hours and made them hungry. America takes control of the conversation while eating, causing Alice to sigh slightly and scold him about manners. He swallows the food and apologizes and she nods, accepting the apology. He continues the conversations, in between bites this time, and everyone has fun talking to each other while eating the food.

When they're finished with the food, they all lean back, basking in the nice weather. France starts idly humming, earning smiles from the rest of his family. He starts to sing softly, and they all listen in carefully, singing along if they recognize anything. They spend around an hour doing this before deciding to get home to have enough time to get ready for dinner.

They make the hike back home, slightly quicker than than it took them to arrive there. Once they arrive at home, they all head to their respective rooms to change clothes to slightly more fancy clothes. France is the only one who was already wearing the clothes (since Alice picked them out this morning) so he just waits in the living room for his family to get ready.

America and Canada run out to him, grabbing their presents before him before climbing onto the couch with him, each on one side of him. Alice walks into the room and stands patiently, smiling at the excitement of her sons.

Canada hands his present to France first, who unwraps it, a warm smile appearing at the sight of the gift. It is a beautiful royal blue silk scarf, which France immediately wraps around his neck, gaining a smile from his son. "Merci, Matthieu, it's beautiful."

"I made it myself, papa!" Canada says, smiling proudly that his father likes his gift.

That gets him a raised eyebrow and the smile widening. "Did you really? Well, that makes it even more special." He says, after receiving a nod following the question.

America sighs and shoves his gift into France's hand, wanting his father's attention. France opens the gift and smiles as well. "It's red, white, and blue to represent all of our flags, papa!" He says proudly, as his father holds the tie in the aforementioned colors.

"Merci, Alfred. Very thoughtful." America gives a proud look at that, watching as his father puts the tie on, tying it expertly.

Alice smiles, "Ready for dinner, everyone?" She asks, receiving nods from France and her sons. Her smiles widens and they all walk out to her car, with her driving them all to the restaurant.

They all eat dinner together, all on their best manners as the restaurant was a fancier one than they usually go to. Once dinner is finished and they get into the car, Alice reaches into her purse and pulls out four tickets to their favorite musical, waving them to show them off. "We're going to see Les Miserables!" She says excitedly, since she loves the musical as well.

It's one of the only musicals that all four of them can agree on loving, and she smiles as she hears cheers from the backseat from America and Canada. France just looks at her and she smirks, causing him to smile. He takes her hand and kisses it softly, "Merci, mon amour." He whispers to her, chuckling as he hears an aww from Canada and an eww from America.

They drive to the theater and go inside, easily finding their seats. They happily watch the musical, though by the end they're all in tears as they usually are. They head back to the car and go home, all exhausted from the activity-filled day.

Alice carries America inside and France does the same with Canada, as they're both falling asleep due to how late it is. France sets Canada in his bed, leaning in and kissing him on the forehead. Alice is doing the same thing with America and right before France leaves Canada's room, he hears a sweet 'Je t'aime, papa.' from his son, causing him to smile and return the sentiment.

He heads to America's room and smiles at Alice as he passes her while she goes to tuck Canada in as well. He repeats the kiss on the forehead, but he ruffles America's hair, knowing that his son doesn't mind it. He leaves the room and hears an 'I love you.' from him, returning the sentiment aloud similar to when he did it to Canada.

Alice and France meet each other in the hallway, hands intertwining as they walk to their bedroom. They both get ready for bed and lie in bed snuggling for a while, happy to be with each other. France kisses her sweetly and they snuggle closer, talking quietly to each other. Right before they go to sleep, Alice hears France say, "Today was absolutely perfect. Merci~" She feels a kiss press into the back of her head, and she smiles, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
